Su sangre
by Flaviackles
Summary: Talvez haja lados bons em se tornar um Vampiro. Talvez, ler mentes ajudasse muito no ínicio de um relacionamento. Ainda mais se a outra pessoa fosse Draco Malfoy.


**Fic escrita para o III Challenge de Vampiros do Forúm 6V**

Sinopse:

Talvez haja lados bons em se tornar um Vampiro. Talvez, ler mentes ajude muito no ínicio de um relacionamento. Ainda mais se a outra pessoa for Draco Malfoy.

Essa fic é slash ' - se gostar leia, se não...não leiia! ;D

* * *

- Tchau Hermione, até mais tarde.

Harry se afasta da amiga que estava com ele na Cabana de Hagrid e vai em direção a quadra dizendo que ia encontrar Dean para treinar quadribol, a garota não te seguirá já que ela não ia perder tempo assistindo um treino de Quadribol quando se tem NOMS na semana seguinte. Claro.

Tinha mentido para a amiga, vai em direção a Floresta Proibida já que tinha visto rastros de loiro nela. Caminha procurando Draco Malfoy, o encontrando sentado encostado a uma árvore:- O que está aprontando, Malfoy?

- Oh, realmente irei responder porque o Eleito está me perguntando.- disse com deboche revirando os olhos.

- Estou falando sério, Malfoy.

- Estou nem aí, Potty.

- Não me chame assim.- diz com raiva, que só aumenta quando ele olha para o sorriso de escárnio de Draco.

- Está rindo de que? Babaca?

O loiro continuou em silêncio, quebrado apenas por barulhos de galhos se quebrando. Alguém se aproximando.

- Quem é?- Harry olha para Draco que desfaz o sorriso no rosto.

Senti uma dor aguda no seu pescoço, tão forte que faz ele perder a consciência, ao ele recuperá-la percebe que gosta da sensação no seu pescoço, então sente sua cabeça ser jogada contra uma árvore e perde a consciência novamente.

Ao acordar sente cheiro de sangue e percebe que era seu, saindo por seus cabelos pretos. Agora, uma única palavra vinha a sua cabeça '' Vampiros '' , essa idéia o fez ter vontade de vomitar.

'' Pense, pense o que você deve fazer. Claro. Draco Malfoy . Como podia estar esquecendo da única pessoa que pensava em dias? Tinha que achar o sonserino e pedir explicações, ele sai debaixo da árvore ao qual lhe dava sombras e sentiu um calor muito forte. Como se tivesse acabado de colocar o dede em uma vela. Voltou para debaixo da sombra da árvore sentindo o pânico tomar conta dele. Que horas deviam ser?

Olhou para o céu, e depois de sentir que sua cabeça ia explodir viu que o sol já estava indo, assim que ele pudesse sair ia correr atrás do loiro e lhe encher de murros, e ele tinha a ' leve ' sensação que ganharia.

Logo o sol sumiu, Harry correu até o castelo, chegando em menos de dois minutos, talvez um benefício em ser vampiro, logo que entrou na escola viu Gina, seu cheiro era tão bom que dava vontade de mordê-la, sentir o gosto de seu sangue...

- Harry.- ela gritou, enquanto Harry a encostava na parede, lhe beijando ferozmente, quando senti fortes braços te afastarem da ruiva.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Harry ? - pergunta Rony bravo..

Harry volta a si, se afastando de Gina e pegando seu melhor amigo pelo ombro e o levando para longe de todas aquelas pessoas barulhenta da escola, entrou numa sala.

- Ron...eu sou um vampiro.

Antes que pudesse se explicar, Rony estava encostado na parede sem conseguir parar de rir. Harry bufou.

- É verdade, eu quase mordo sua irmã se você não tivesse me parado e nesse exato momento estou com uma vontade enorme de pular nessa sua veia que pulsa bem mais rápido quando você ri.

Rony olhou para ele pasmo:- Harry, vampiros? O que você bebeu hein, colega?

- Acredite se quiser. Agora, Cadê o Malfoy?- ele percebe que está com raiva quando joga uma carteira na parede da sala, e está se quebra.

- Ele está no Sa- salão principal.- diz Rony com medo se afastando de Harry.

Harry queria dizer a seu amigo que não ia te machucar, mas apenas sai correndo direto para o Salão Principal, tentando manter um ritmo normal. Logo que virá para a mesa da sonserina, ver o loiro, sua visão parecia mais perpicaz, e se perguntava se sem o óculos enxergaria melhor. Depois veria isso. Caminha com passos firmes até ele, atraindo alguns olhares . E para ao lado de Draco.

O loiro olha para ele.

- Preciso falar com você agora.- Draco se perguntou se já viu Harry falar mais firme.

Draco olha para ele lentamente.

- Por que eu iria?- levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Porque senão eu te mato.- ele se abaixou para sussurrar no ouvido de dele.

- Te vejo daqui a meia hora na sala de história da Magia.

- Potter, que bom ainda te encontrar aqui.- falou Draco que chegou 20 minutos atrasados. Percebendo que o moreno estava sem óculos, deixando melhor assim.

- Imbécil..- disse Harry com desprezo.

Draco olhou ao redor e viu que tinha duas cadeiras quebradas.

- Seja breve.- disse se sentando no balcão.

- Você sabe.- olha selvagemente para ele. Draco podia ver as pontas dos dentes de Harry, um calafrio passou por seu corpo.

- Que você é um vampiro, Potty?

Logo, Harry avançou em Draco e estava a centímetros e segundos de morder o pescoço de Draco.

- Me solte.- Draco falou com a voz fraca. Já que Harry tinha pego seu pulso.

Harry usou todo seu impulso para se afastar.

- Me diz.

- Um vampiro te transformou em um vampiro. Óbvio não?- disse com desdém.

- Quem foi?- perguntou olhando nos olhos de Draco.

- Você não quer saber.- diz o loiro, tentando se soltar de Harry, que segurava agora sua roupa de bruxo.

- Eu realmente quero, assim como quero matá-lo. - sem perceber estava apertando com força o peito de Draco.

- Não quer. Nem consegue matar ninguém.

- Acha que não consigo?

- Também e porque fez isso foi sua namorada, a Weasley.

Harry empurrou Draco no chão, vendo o loiro bater na parede, a face fria de Malfoy se transforma em medo.

- Desculpe Malfoy.

Harry tentou controlar seus ânimos para não morder o loiro, afinal era muito tentador ter o loiro a sua mercê, mas nunca faria isso. Draco se levanta e sai pela porta. Um ano atrás Draco correria para Snape o contaria para Dumbleodore que tinha um vampiro na escola, mas agora não faria isso, estava apaixonado por Harry Potter, pelo seu jeito bondoso e inocente, pelos seus olhos, percebia que Harry estava com medo do que podia acontecer por ele, hoje ele queria apenas ajudar a Harry a passar por aquilo, mesmo ele tendo te empurrado, sabia que o garoto estava nervoso tentando passar por isso, há tinha lido um livro de vampiros, era muitas sensações...

Viu Gina Weasley passar com Luna e Dean, estes estavam com uma expressão de medo.

- Weasley quero falar contigo.

- Não tenho nada para falar contigo.- disse com desprezo.

Draco falou bravo:- Pois eu espero.- disse se aproximando.- você no corujal daqui a 10 minutos, senão quiser que a escola saiba do seu segredinho.

- O que quer Malfoy?- pergunta a ruiva entrando no corujal.

- Por que transformou o Harry?

- Harry?- pergunta a garota estranhando o loiro chamar o grifinório pelo primeiro nome, se aproximou dele, o prendendo na parede.- O que você tem haver com isso?- disse explorando o pescoço de Draco com o dedo, o loiro tenta se solta mais não consegue.

Gina dá uma leve mordida no pescoço de Draco, mas não sente o gosto de seu sangue, porque tinha sido jogado no chão e batido a cabeça no chão. Harry estava ali, com um olhar selvagem em direção a Gina:- Tudo bem, Draco?- diz se aproximando do loiro, passando o dedo levemente onde Gina tinha dado uma mordida, viu o loiro fechar os olhos.

- Estou Okay.

Harry assentiu olhando para Gina.

- Me ama, sério Gina?- diz Harry que havia ouvido a conversa, habilidade de vampiro, também tinha escutado o que Draco falou, e achou muito corajoso de sua parte. Por que o sonserino estaria fazendo aquilo? Olhou para ele procurando explicações, e se sobressaltou ao ouvir o pensamento de Draco. '' Porque o Harry apareceu? Eu queria me tornar um vampiro para entender o que ele estava passando e ficar ao seu lado''.

Os olhos de Harry piscaram, sentindo seu coração se acalmar, deu um sorriso.

- Teremos uma conversa séria depois Draco.-piscou, deixando o loiro confuso.- Agora saia que eu vou ter uma discussão com a Gina.- a garota apenas te olhou de cabeças aos pés.

Draco continuou parado:- Eu não saiu daqui.- disse olhando para os olhos de Harry, que sabia que o loiro estava preocupado com ele. Queria poder sair dali com Draco e beijar e morder cada centímetro do seu corpo, chupar seu sangue...mas não agora.

- Você vai sair daqui sim.- disse pegando o braço do loiro, e puxando ele até a porta, enquando Draco tentava se soltar.- Draco, eu serei cuidadoso.- disse abrindo a porta e colocando o loiro fora, lhe deu um selinho, o loiro ia falar algo, mais fechou de novo, Harry se tranca no corujal com a garota que considerava uma irmã, Gina estava em pé:- Gina, por que fez isso? Nunca esperava essa atitude de você.

Gina olhou para ele ' nem aí' :- Você e o Malfoy? Depois do que eu fiz?- Harry bufou furioso.

- Você é maluca. Devia saber, Quem te transformou?

- Um amigo do papai, eu pedi para ter você para mim, e você me troca pelo Malfoy. - ela parte para cima de Harry, fechando suas mãos no pulso do garoto, Harry solta uma mão e puxa o cabelo ruivo da garota, fazendo ela cair no chão.

- Você...

Ela dá um chute no joelho de Harry, o derrubando e engatinhando para cima dele:- Imagine: Eu e você, eternamente.- diz prendendo Harry embaixo do seu corpo e pressionando seus lábios no dele. Harry une forças a empurrando de cima dele e ficando em pé:- Eu te odeio Gina.- diz limpando a boca.

- Odeia? Você me deu o maior beijo lá fora.

- Porque eu queria seu sangue, não se engane, Gina. Depois disso eu só sinto nojo de você. Eu estou enlouquecendo.- diz passando a mão pelos cabelos.- Eu jurava que você era uma boa pessoa.

- Ah me poupe Harry, você vai ser meu, ainda vai ser meu.- ela sai batendo a porta do corujal com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu te odeio.- ele grita e sai segundos depois, vendo Draco encostado na parede do corredor, se encosta ao lado dele.

- Por que diabos me beijou Potter? Você não devia...

- Porque- Harry ficou na sua frente colocando uma mão na parede, Draco reparando como Harry tinha olhos verdes fascinantes, que ainda era mais lindo sem o ôculos.- Você queria.

- Eu não queria Potter, você está louco...

- Você queria e não adianta dizer que não.

- você...você não..- Draco estava vermelho.

- Posso ler seus pensamentos.

Draco abaixou o olhar.

- Você não pode fazer isso.- diz sério.- Nunca mais faça isso. Isso é anti-ético.

- Cale a boca, Draco.- diz Harry dando um selinho em Draco, depois um beijo no pescoço do loiro, que tremeu.

- Me morda logo.- Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não seu masoquista, não acha que eu sei que quer se matar e virar um vampiro?

Draco grunhiu:- Pare com isso.

Hermione aparece.

- Harry, onde você estava? O que o Malfoy já fez? O Ron falou que você não parecia bem. Vem comigo, vamos a enfermaria...

- Cale a boca Granger.- Draco beijou Harry, que correspondeu empolgado.

Harry abraçou Draco com força, com certeza deixando o loiro com marcas. O beijo era maravilhoso, abrindo os olhos e vendo o quanto Draco era bonito, fechou os olhos, sugando a língua de Draco, O beijo se acalmou e Harry se afastou de Draco.

'' Com certea o melhor beijo da minha vida.''

- Também.- diz Harry, o loiro lhe dá um murro no ombro, bufando.

- O que foi isso, Harry?- pergunta Hermione assustada.- Com certeza você pirou, vem comigo Harry.

- Não Mione, eu estou bem. Quero falar com você e com o Ron. Te vejo de noite Draco.- deu outro selinho no loiro e saiu com Hermione.

'' O Harry deve ter batido a cabeça , o Draco o enfeitiçou, é isso'' .

- Não Mione, ele gosta de mim.

- Hã?

- Eu sei o que está pensando.

- Como? - a garota estava assustada.

- Eu sou um vampiro, você entre todas as pessoas devem saber que vampiros existem...

Hermione assentiu:- Mas Harr...

- Não se preocupe Mione, estou indo na floresta comer alguma coisa.

- Harry, verdade?

- Nesse momento você está tentando esconder o quanta ama o Ron. A garota corou, ainda espantada.- E ele também te ama. Diga a ele.

Harry sabia que a garota não teria coragem de dizer.

- Você e o Malfoy?

Harry deu um grande sorriso:- Eu estou apaixonado por ele, a mais ou menos um ano. Você deve ter percebido. E eu amei descobrir que ele sente o mesmo por mim, além de ser um insuportável.- olha nos olhos da amiga.- Diz que sempre vai ser minha amiga?

Ela assenti.

- Vou comer um bichinho inocente e cuidado com a Gina, ela é uma vampira.

Antes de Hermione falar qualquer coisa Harry desceu as escadas do castelo, correndo até a floresta, só de pensar em matar um bichinho era horrível, mas estava com muita fome, o esquilinho ia te perdoar, o pega, enquanto ele dá um chiado tentando se soltar, deu uma mordida neste, percebendo o quanto o sangue era bom, faz o mesmo com um coelho e uma pomba.

Satisfeito, voltou para o castelo às 22:00 horas, indo até a torre da grifinória. Rony correu até ele:- Cara, me conte isso.- Rony parecia bravo.- ele puxou Harry até o sofá.

- Ron, explico depois, preciso de um banho.- realmente precisava e escovar os dentes.- Se levantou.

- Você beijou o Malfoy?- Harry revirou os olhos, devia ter esperado isso de Rony.

- Sim Ron, eu amo o Draco.

Rony perdeu toda cor do rosto e desmaiou, Hermione veio correndo e outras pessoas também:- Harry o que houve?

- Cuide dele Mione, vou tomar banho.

Harry seguiu para o banheiro, depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, foi até a sonserina com a capa de visibilidade. Entrou no quarto do monitor lentamente, e fechou a porta com cuidado, viu Draco deitado na cama, de olhos fechados. Parecia um anjo.

- Já dormindo Draco?

O loiro abriu os olhos:- Eu não estou dormindo, acha que eu conseguiria?- se sentou puxando Harry para se sentar em sua cama. Harry sorriu rasgando a camiseta de Draco dando um beijo em seu peitoral. Draco tirou a camisa de Harry lentamente, enquando o moreno tirava sua calça, depois te encheu de mordidas e beijos violentamente. Draco se segurava a Harry, enquanto este mordia sua coxa, parou quando escutou um gemido.

- Desculpa.- percebeu que a coxa sangrava.

- Foi bom...continua.- diz passando as pernas por cima de Harry, passando a ficar em cima.

- Nada disso, Draco.- voltou a posição que estava.

'' Eu realmente amaria Harym estou nervoso, você sabe...''

- Serei cuidadoso.- Harry se inclinou pelo pescoço de Draco sentindo o gosto do sangue do loiro, sussurrou em seu ouvido:- Te amo.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco estava fraco na sua cama.

- Não consigo me levantar, Harry.

- Não se preocupe, hoje serei o seu cervo seu lindo, e hoje é sabádo e você pode passar o dia na cama...comigo.- deu um sorriso.

- Muito bom para você, não é?

Harry sorriu, sabia que Draco estava derretido por dentro.

Tomando café da manhã.

Draco comia algumas frutas, pão e suco, enquanto Harry bebia um copo de sangue que pegou de um coelho da floresta.

- Eu estou morrendo de raiva dela, mais, pelo menos fez eu ficar com você.

- Mas você está triste.- disse com um sorriso pequeno. Percebendo que Harry não estava muito bem.

- Ei, quem advinha as coisas aqui sou eu.- diz abaixando os olhos.

- Harry...

Harry deixa uma lágrima cair:- Eu não vou poder mais jogar Quadribol, nem vou mais para Hogsmeade, tenho que aguentar essas 2 semanas dentro da escola, e nunca mais aparecer no sol, ficar sozinho, já que o Ron está com raiva de mim...- lágrimas rolavam.

- Você não vai ficar sozinho.- diz Draco abraçando Harry.

- Obrigado, amor, mais minha cabeça parece qua vai explodir, então tire essa idéia de se transformar num vampiro.

- Mas Harry, eu quero ficar com você para sempre...

- Eu sei.- Harry sorriu.- Mais a final é amanhã e a sonserina precisa ganhar uma única vez.

- Cale a boca Harry. eu...

- Eu sei que está falando sério, mais espere as aulas acabar.- olha nos olhos de Draco.- E eu te transformo, e ainda você ganha um tempo para pensar se quer mesmo isso.

- Eu ainda vou querer Potter.- diz beijando o moreno, se deitando por cima dele.

- Enquanto isso eu estou muito doente.

- Ok.

**2 AnoS depois.**

Harry e Draco estavam debaixo de uma árvore, no jardim da Mansão Malfoy, estavam deitados:- Eu estava pensando agora, se tornar um vampiro não foi tão ruim, o Voldemort não sabia disso e eu acabei ganhando a guerra, fiquei com você, que teimoso do jeito que é, jamais teria me dito, e a Gina percebeu que mesmo arrependida e no chão, o Dean te ajudou...

Duas vassouras pousam na frente da árvore, Rony e Hermione. Harry dar um enorme sorriso, correndo para dar um abraço na amiga:- Quanto tempo, Mione.

- Oi Harry.- falou Rony depois.

- Oi Ron.- falou Harry, deixando o sorriso ir embora.

Rony foi lhe dar um abraço:- Me perdoe por ser o pior amigo do mundo.

Harry revirou os olhos, sabendo que o ruivo estava arrependido, apertando o abraço:- Estava com saudades.- se sentou ao lado do loiro.

- E os seus pais?- perguntou Rony a Draco.

Draco não queria falar com Rony, já que este tinha feito Harry sofrer muito:- Estão viajando.- disse se deitando no colo de Harry.

- Ah, queria te dizer que achei esse livro.- Hermione tira da sua bolsa.- Existe uma poção que faz vocês poderem viver pelo dia.- disse a garota sabendo o quanto era complicado para os dois só sair pela noite.

Draco se sentou puxando o livro da mão da menina:- Qual página?

Hermione riu se sentando ao lado do loiro e Rony se sentou ao lado de Harry: 452.

Draco abriu rapidamente na página, dando um sorriso ao ver a poção, não via a hora de pegar sua vassoura e sair voando pela manhã. Harry lhe abraçou:- Acha que é fácil?

- Não para você, mais para mim é fichinha.- Draco se levanta sorrindo, e Harry se sente leve, por mais que o loiro dissesse que não, sabia que tinha estagado a vida de Draco, pois era como viver preso, não poder atacar a primeira pessoa que estava na sua frente, e Draco não era tão controlado como ele, e uma vez tinha quase matado Pansy, que não estava falanco com ele

- Harry, me transforme em um vampiro, você ainda continua com a mesma aparência.- disse Rony, cruzando os braços.

- Não Ron, mais ninguém, se assim quiser, peça a sua irmã.- não conseguiria fazer isso com mais ninguém.

- Qual é, Harry? Quer se livrar da gente?

Harry revirou os olhos: Não era lindo ser um vampiro.

- Não posso Ron, é para seu bem.

Rony bufa.

Draco vem correndo, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, um caldeirão com alguns ingredientes:- Só falta o sangue de um dragão. Harry você acha isso.

Harry olha para ele incrédulo:- Por que eu?

- Porque eu já vou fazer o resto.

- E por que eu não faço?

- Porque pelo que eu me lembro você não é muito bom em poções.- diz olhando para Harry:- Agora arranje.

- Ron, será que o Carlinhos tem?

- Volto rapidinho.- Rony monta na vassoura.

- Vá atrás dele, não confio no Weasley.- diz quando Rony já tinha se afastado.

- O Ron é confiável.- disse Hermione, com raiva.

- A Mione tem razão.

O loiro bufa:- Agora está tudo lindo e ele não fez nada.

- Ele fez, mas eu já o perddoei.- diz pegando o queixo do loiro e virando para beijar seus lábios.- E ele agora está no ajudando.

Draco dá de ombros:- Eu não quero a ajuda dele, eu pedi para você ir pegar, seu preguiçoso.

Draco continuava um mimado, mas Harry sabia que gostava dele exatamente assim:- Você é um mimado.

- Você que me estragou.- diz deitando na árvore.

- Seu papai. Eu não.

Draco sorriu e se encostou a Harry, enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos, dando um sorriso.

Na manhã seguinte , Harry deu um sorriso enorme, ao perceber que o sol não te queimava, a sensação era maravilhosa, o único problema era que teria que tomar a poção com gosto horrível toda semana, Draco correu até ele com suas vassouras e deu uma a Harry.

- Tome e eu vou te amostrar que eu sou um bom apanhador.- soltou o pomo de ouro.- E não foi porque você não estava que a sonserina ganhou.

Harry deu um leve sorriso:- Vamos ver.

Harry desceu 10 minutos depois, com a bola em sua mão. Draco pousou a vassoura:- Você roubou.

Harry soltou a bolinha de novo:- Se eu pegar de novo, você vai dizer que eu sou o melhor jogador de Quadribol do mundo, caçar nosso café amanhã e me dará um delicioso beijo.

- Okay Potter.- e os dois foram para o ar novamente.

- Diga...

- Não, eu não estou bem hoje.

- E todos os outros dias.

- Idiota.- o loiro fazia um vai te abraçar.

- Diga

- Tá Potter, você é o melhor apanhador do mundo.- Harry sorriu enquanto o loiro te beijava, depois sussurrou no seu ouvido:- Só não acredite nisso.

Fiiim '


End file.
